Giving in
by DeadAngel
Summary: Will Lily ever give in to James and go on a date with him? A short fic about how it would happen.


So this was just something that popped into my head. I mean think about it how would James have convinced Lily to go out with him?? Anywho, standard disclaimers apply as usual. I don't own anything, if I did the story would be very very odd indeed, and people would think "holy cow was the author on crack or something".

Also a quick note in this story Lily and Sirius are friends, I don't care what anyone else thinks I can see it happening. If that's not your cup of tea then hit that pretty little back button.

* * *

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Talking lightly with her friends and classmates, she walked down the Gryffindor table to her usual spot.

As she walked down the table a classmate of hers yelled out to her, "Hey Lily, you finally going to give in and go out with me this year."

She looked back and saw that it was James Potter, the bane of her existence at school. The boy was persistent as he was clever, and as much as she loathed to admit it the boy was clever. He had been constantly asking her to go out with him, or to marry him, or have his children since about fourth year. Although before that he had just been a general pain in the ass.

"The day I go out with you Potter is the day that muggles accept magic as a reputable science," Lily responded to him in a blatantly annoyed tone of voice.

You think that the boy would get it through his thick head, after about three years of her turning him down, and to her credit she never said no the same way twice. She had no intentions of dating him.

Shaking her head she sat down at least three meters away from her ever present unwelcome admirer. She then turned back to the conversation with her friend, and to pay attention to the sorting and the headmaster's greeting for the new year.

"So Lily, why don't you just agree to go out with James," her friend sitting opposite her asked, as she stared dreamily down at the boy sitting with his three best friends. She turned to them and gave them a look that said 'What the hell are you on'.

Lily and her friends got up and were headed to the dorms while they continued their conversation.

"Oh please! He is the most arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, narcissistic, self-loving bigoted idiot in this whole school!" She practically yelled at her friends, her face going a little red.

"Red, Red, Red. When will you learn that, that is not actually Jamie-boy you just described but me. Well except for the bigoted part, not to mention that you forgot devilishly handsome and suave," Sirius Black, James' best friend, said as leaned against the door frame of the Great Hall. He had obviously lagged back to wait to talk to her.

Surprisingly enough, Lily actually liked Sirius whereas she hated James with the flames of a thousand suns.

"Hello Sirius. What do you want?" Lily said slightly dead-panned looking at the black haired boy.

"Why Red m'dear how could you think of me in such a way. Am I not allowed just to want to talk to my good friend after not having seen her loveliness for two excruciating months?" Sirius said as he laid on all the charm he had, which was surprisingly a lot,normal girls would have been swooning at that point.

"Sirius, we both know I know you better than that. You only use that much of your charm when you want something." She said giving him 'the look' as Sirius called it. 'The look' being the look that said, 'what do you think I am, an idiot?'

"Okay, so you're right. Can we take this to somewhere a little more private though?" He asked, looking sincere enough.

Lily just nodded and left one of the prefects to lead the first years. She then followed the Black heir to a more secluded place. Once they had gotten to one of the deserted classrooms on the fourth floor, she turned to look at him.

"Okay so here's the deal. You know how James pisses you off with the constant requests for dates?" Lily just nodded and Sirius continued. "Well he's begun to piss us off too. And I know for a fact that he's not going to give up on you until he gets you.

"Yeah I know, for some reason he thinks you are his soulmate, the only person who can complete him. Don't even bother with the look, those are his words not mine. So here's what I was thinking. You actually agree to go out with him. NOT permanently, just like one date. Then you'd have a valid excuse to turn him down from then on and then he might give up the chase." Sirius explained and took a long breath after, seeming to have not breathed through the entire explanation.

Lily looked at the boy in front of her and thought over his idea.

"You're willing to plot against your best friend in the entire world?" Lily asked skeptically, not sure whether or not to accept this as what it seemed.

"Listen, Lil' I know you don't like him, at least right now. But this is the way I see it. If you do this then it gets him off our backs, at least with the pining aspect of his infatuation with you. Then if it doesn't work, as I told you it gives you basis for completely turning him down, therefore I am doing right by you. And I'm doing right by James, 'cause if you do, do this then you're actually considering him, even if only briefly." Sirius pointed out, how technically he was doing right by both his friends.

Lily just laughed at his antics. Only Sirius Black could manage to do something for the benefit of himself and two of his friends who's ideas of what was right was not only very different but tended to be completely opposite in most cases.

"It's not likely, but for your sake and ONLY yours I will, possibly consider it. Okay?" Lily asked smiling brightly.

"You betcha Red," Sirius said picking her up and spinning her round and then running out to find his friends and make up some ridiculous excuse as to why he was late.

Lily walked slowly back to the dorms, doing so she continued to ponder her friends suggestion.

He did surprisingly have so valid points to his argument. Being that maybe if she did go on one date with James and it turned out badly then he would come to the realization that it wasn't meant to be. As he so enjoyed insinuating it was.

Lily then paused in the middle of the hallway. If Sirius had actually come to her about this, then it must actually be pretty bad for them. She thought to herself that if she thought the constant request for dates were annoying she could only imagine what listening to Potter pine must be like. Laughter then echoed through the hallway that she was standing in. It was just too funny, well at least in her opinion.

She then regained her composure and looked around to make sure that no one else witnessed her momentary laps in sanity. Secure in the fact that no one had she continued up to the tower.

As she walked in through the portrait she saw the Marauders sitting in 'their' corner. She could tell that James was whining, just from the looks on Sirius and Remus' faces. She did honestly feel bad for the two of them. Peter was just nodding along happily agreeing with whatever James said. She just wasn't quite that sure she felt THAT sorry for them… well yet at least.

Sirius looked up at her then and pleaded with her using his eyes to do him this one favor. James then noticed where Sirius was looking and got up. Walking at a sedate pace towards her.

"Evans, so how bout it? You know you secretly want me. I bet you even imagine me naked don't you?" All this was said with what Lily considered one of the vilest smirks in place on James' face.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked him with more sarcasm than was probably necessary and then paused, "Potter I will gladly go on a date with you the day that Dumbledore admits that he's gay and had a passionate tryst with a dark lord."

Lily then turned away from him and walked upstairs to her dorm.

That night Lily couldn't get to sleep. Sirius had managed to plant a seed of doubt in her mind. She thought about James that night. She finally realized what all the other girls saw in him. As much as she hated admitting things like this, she did have to admit that he was good looking, smart and would probably be completely devoted to his girlfriend. There was only one thing that marred this image of him, an image that she might consider dating. This one thing how ever was monstrous, bigger than a troll and more obvious than said troll sitting in the middle of the potions classroom with a bright neon sign that said 'you don't see me'. It was his attitude, the fact that he couldn't seem to ask her out in a nice manner, the fact that he was so extremely full of himself.

A week had past, Lily had gotten back into her study routine. Surprisingly James had not asked her out once in that whole span of time. She was quite pleasantly surprised by it. And had Sirius not planted that one little seed of doubt she would have been thoroughly enjoying this reprieve. She just couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

She then noticed the person in question enter the library, a place he was rarely seen, let alone by himself. He just looked around for a minute and then he spotted her. She could tell that it was her that he was looking for, because after he had seen her, he headed in her direction.

James looked at her smiled politely and asked if he could sit down. Lily just looked quite stumped at him, he wasn't this polite… ever! She just nodded, keeping her confusion to herself.

"Listen Lily, I know we're not on the best of terms now. Okay we're not on the best of terms ever! But still…" James trailed off after that little spiel.

"I've realized that I've been a jerk to you. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Also I was wondering if you would be willing to go for a walk with me tonight?" James asked looking quite sincere.

Lily just sat dumbfounded across from him. Was he actually being polite? He was. Oh Merlin she was tempted to say yes. The look in his eyes right now was one she had never seen from him before. James had been sitting waiting patiently for her to respond. After a while and she still hadn't James got up from the table muttering a brief apology and turning around to walk away.

"James, wait! God I can't believe that I'm doing this." James just looked at her confused and waiting for another one of her turn downs. "I think that, that walk you spoke of would be fine."

When she said those words James' face lit up like she had never seen it before, not even at his favorite pranks. "How about tonight after dinner? I'll meet you at the door." James said smiling all the while. He then took her hand into his and brought it up for a delicate kiss. Lily reddening a little bit just nodded.

"I'll see you then, then." James smiled again and took off.

That was it, she had given in. Six years of loathing the boy and she had finally given in to going on a date with him. She briefly considered going to see Madam Pomfery to have her head checked.

She tried to go back to her studying only to find that her thoughts were just too all over the place to focus. Gathering her books she decided to go back to the common room and relax for a bit.

'I wonder what Sirius had to threaten him with in order to get James to be polite?' Lily thought as she walked out of the library.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. Reviews would be lovely, so hit the pretty button!! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!!


End file.
